


You Saved Me

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Chicago PD, I Robot (2004), MACKELENA - Fandom, fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medical, Beginnings, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Permanent Injury, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: CHAPTER 1-CALVIN AND SPOONER(SOME SEXUAL CONTACT)CHAPTER 2-CALVIN AND SPOONER  (EXPLICIT)CHAPTER 3- ELENA AND MACKCHAPTER 4- CALVIN AND SPOONERELENA AND MACK (EXPLICIT)CHAPTER 5-ROJAS AND ATWATER





	1. I'M YOURS, SPOONER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [AthenaMay24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMay24/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [Meredithchandler73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithchandler73/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [carolconners_1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolconners_1973/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [mariann_tx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/gifts), [mindylachon42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [beybakker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beybakker/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time between Susan Calvin and Del Spooner

After the USR seige:

Once they've arrived at Spooner's apartment, Susan Calvin and Del Spooner, undress,  
wordlessly, and shower together. They wash each carefully, mindful of the bumps and bruises  
each incurred during the battle, but thoroughly...afterwards, she takes him by the hand and guides  
him, still wordlessly, to the bed. He sits, and she climbs astride him. The look she gives him is  
smoldering, and their lips join, as if magnetized...

It is...like touching a two live wires together. A thunderbolt of emotion arced across time, obliterating  
all hesitation... Susan Calvin draws her head back, gasping for breath; stunned by the sensation. Then, her  
eyes clouded with lust, she lifts herself up and onto his stiff, rampant ebony staff, and sinks onto it, her mouth  
opening in a mindless cry of surprise, and overwhelming sensation...

Afterwards...

Thoroughly sated, Calvin lies beside Spooner. She can't decide whether to snuggle against her new lover,  
or bask in their recent sexual calisthenics without touching him. In the end, she decides to snuggle.

"Spooner."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I posited that we would eventually end up here, in your bed...can you guess when?  
"I cannot."

"In that instant that you called to Sonny 'Save Calvin!'-that's when...you're big and brash...so virile (she strokes his  
so...so MANLY-yet you thought of ME, hanging there stories above ground floor...you thought of MY SAFETY...  
I felt something earlier, between us, but I suppressed that feeling, as I've trained myself to do. Not now, not anymore."

"So now, your feelings just 'run you', do I have that right?", Spooner quips, good-naturedly.

"I suppose that they do. Not in my work; with you...I suppose that my feelings do 'run me'...snuggling  
closer, she whispers in ear: "Again?"

" 'Again'? You want some more of this again...damn, what's gotten into you?"

"Previously, for me, sexual congress was a means of...scratching an itch, a biological imperative...what  
we've done, what you've done TO ME...has changed all of that."

Spooner stretches languidly, then responds," Bring me some juice, Woman, and then I'll see what I can do."

Their second coupling is slower, measured...Spooner is much more MAN than the petite beauty  
has ever had inside her, once he determines this, he uses short, jabbing thrusts, in place of longer,  
deeper ones, at least until she is more accustomed to his length and girth.

The robot psychiatrist makes frantic little moans, her tongue searching for his as he lowers his  
beareded face to hers. His oral digit is like a hyper-active snake in her mouth; hers is just as lively.

"Spooner, GOD, SPOONER!", she blurts, drunk with good (VERY GOOD!) sex and desire.

His only response is deep groans and equally deep inhalations-she is so TIGHT around him, her inner  
walls clutch him so strongly, so eagerly, that he'sat a very rare loss for words...SUSAN CALVIN is NOT-  
not at all..."Oh, that's so deep, you're SO DEEP in me SPOONER...what are you DOING TO ME!?, she cries  
hysterically.

By the time they are both ready to cum, Calvin's mouth is wide open and she's hyperventilating loudly through  
her nose...There's a glazed look in Spooner's eye,and the contortions of his handsome face are the picture of extreme  
pleasure, and extreme effort (this second is so that he won't orgasm before she does...and then, it is DONE...


	2. GOING FORWARD...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calvin and Spooner do it again...  
they KEEP DOING IT...
> 
> MackElena make an appearance
> 
> Chicago Detective Del Spooner contacts  
his long-time friend Mack Mackenzie; he is  
aware, of course, of Mack's Woman losing  
her arms, and he believes he may have a solution

"Spooner?" Susan says it softly that her lover doesn't hear her.

"SPOONER." Louder, this time."

"Hmmm-whaat?" he mumbles

"Can we do this...frequently? I-I'm asking...I'd like to do it as frequently as  
possible: PLEASE?"

"Ummmmm....OK, if you insists," he jokes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mack is disconnecting a call just as Elena re-enters the room. "Who was that?" she inquires.

"A Partner of mine in the Chicago PD is dating a scientist at USR. He wants us to make contact,  
look into her possibly constructing some more realistic-appearing prosthetics for you-if that's something  
you'd want..."

Elena doesn't hesitate. "Of course, we should be open-minded; look into it, before we decide."

She smiles at his raised eyebrows, commenting, "Yes, you heard me correctly: WE decide together."

Mack returns her smile. "Good enough. My Chicago guy is Detective Del Spooner; I'll call him later  
to set everything up."

"I hope the Director approves our time-off request," Elena teases, in her sexily husky voice.

"Let's ask: 'Mack, will you approve a time-off request for, say, within the next two weeks, for Agent Rodriguez and I?'  
'C'mon, Mack,' he answers himself. 'You ask, I approve, Brother.' He grins at his lady-love. "So much for that."

They laugh together, then finish preparing to start their day with the Agency.


	3. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicago PD Detective Del Spooner  
SHIELD Director Alphonso Mackenzie  
SHIELD Senior Agent Elena Rodriguez  
ELENA AND MACK (MACK POV)
> 
> CALVIN AND SPOONER (CALVIN POV)
> 
> EXPLICIT AND ORAL/VAGINAL
> 
> LANGUAGE AS WELL

Mack is disconnecting a call just as Elena re-enters the room. "Who was that?" she inquires.

"A Partner of mine in the Chicago PD is dating a scientist at USR. He wants us to make contact,  
look into her possibly constructing some more realistic-appearing prosthesis for you-if that's something  
you'd want..."

Elena doesn't hesitate. "Of course, we should be open-minded; look into it, before we decide."

She smiles at his raised eyebrows, commenting, "Yes, you heard me correctly: WE decide together."

Mack returns her smile. "Good enough. My Chicago guy is Detective Del Spooner; I'll call him later  
to set everything up."

"I hope the Director approves our time-off request," Elena teases, in her sexily husky voice.

"Let's ask: 'Mack, will you approve a time-off request for, say, within the next two weeks, for Agent Rodriguez and I?'  
'C'mon, Mack,' he answers himself. 'You ask, I approve, Brother.' He grins at his lady-love. "So much for that."

They laugh together, then finish preparing to start their day with the Agency.

MACK POV

The building levels of pleasure were incredible and I could feel my cock beginning to swell even more.  
I don't think she was trying to make me cum quickly, since I was getting the distinct impression that she was enjoying  
sucking my cock nearly as much as I was enjoying having it sucked. It felt more like just a gradual progression as the pleasure  
continued to build so that I wouldn't feel tortured, like she was keeping my orgasm just out of reach. By the time I was right on  
the verge of cumming, she was sucking me off pretty voraciously and, when I exploded into her mouth with a moan, she swallowed  
down my load without missing a beat. She continued to suck my cock until I was completely spent, then let it fall from her mouth  
and looked up at me.

At the very least, I managed to not increase the pace that I was thrusting and was able to let YoYo set that. In our time  
together, this bedroom skill is one that I've appreciated immensely: WHAT THE LIVING FUCK was I thinking, letting  
her go, so that even the possibility of another Jake benefiting from this magnificent skill-set is too much to even imagine,  
and so I shut it out of my thoughts, secure in the knowledge that La Columbiana is forever MINE,  
and ONLY MINE...SOLO MIO...

SUSAN CALVIN POV

"I'm un-accustomed to a man penetrating me this deeply, and my man, my SPOONER, is so considerate, that he ceases  
his forward movement, and even withdraws a bit...we must work out a signal, so that he understands that my plaintive  
whimper wasn't necessarily one of 'please go BACK a little', but 'give me a little more'...we are becoming more in tune  
with one another's nuances, the more that we engage in sexual congress...he prefers a daily coupling, however I don't  
know that he is aware of the girth and sheer mass of his penis when engorged...and inserted into a vagina: obviously he  
is aware of his endowment, how could he not be?

He is fond of my manipulating his scrotum and testes during the sex act, and I'm happy to oblige him...the primary purpose  
of the sexual act, for me (before Spooner) was to dispel with the urges that any healthy female of my age would naturally have;  
I find that the many positions and varied types of pleasurable side dishes that he has introduced me to have 'jump-started' my  
libido: I have no problem initiating sex with Del...DEL ...that is his name, though I rarely refer to him as such. And  
he has called me SUSAN, but so rarely that I don't recall the last time. When our child arrives, that will change, I'm sure. OUR  
CHILD...I am carrying a child fathered by DEL Spooner...and I am happy about that. Very much so...

OoooooOHHH...he's so DEEP...SOOODEEEP! I wrap my legs around him to keep him there, stretching so wonderfully, so...so  
ACHINGLY...his drilling me so good, so magnificently, that I scream "FUCK ME, BABY! KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE THAT!"...  
not so out of character now, that I've met Detective Del Spooner...


	4. AM I YOURS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ELENA AND MACK (MACK POV)
> 
> CALVIN AND SPOONER (CALVIN POV)
> 
> EXPLICIT AND ORAL/VAGINAL 
> 
> LANGUAGE AS WELL

The building levels of pleasure were incredible and I could feel my cock beginning to swell even more.  
I don't think she was trying to make me cum quickly, since I was getting the distinct impression that she was enjoying  
sucking my cock nearly as much as I was enjoying having it sucked. It felt more like just a gradual progression as the pleasure  
continued to build so that I wouldn't feel tortured, like she was keeping my orgasm just out of reach. By the time I was right on  
the verge of cumming, she was sucking me off pretty voraciously and, when I exploded into her mouth with a moan, she swallowed  
down my load without missing a beat. She continued to suck my cock until I was completely spent, then let it fall from her mouth  
and looked up at me.

At the very least, I managed to not increase the pace that I was thrusting and was able to let YoYo set that. In our time  
together, this bedroom skill is one that I've appreciated immensely: WHAT THE LIVING FUCK was I thinking, letting  
her go, so that even the possibility of another Jake benefiting from this magnificent skill-set is too much to even imagine,  
and so I shut it out of my thoughts, secure in the knowledge that **La Columbiana** is forever MINE,  
and ONLY MINE...SOLO MIO...

"I'm un-accustomed to a man penetrating me this deeply, and my man, my SPOONER, is so considerate, that he ceases  
his forward movement, and even withdraws a bit...we must work out a signal, so that he understands that my plaintive  
whimper wasn't necessarily one of 'please go BACK a little', but 'give me a little more'...we are becoming more in tune  
with one another's nuances, the more that we engage in sexual congress...he prefers a daily coupling, however I don't  
know that he is aware of the girth and sheer mass of his penis when engorged...and inserted into a vagina: obviously he  
is aware of his endowment, how could he not be?

He is fond of my manipulating his scrotum and testes during the sex act, and I'm happy to oblige him...the primary purpose  
of the sexual act, for me (before Spooner) was to dispel with the urges that any healthy female of my age would naturally have;  
I find that the many positions and varied types of pleasurable side dishes that he has introduced me to have 'jump-started' my  
libido: I have no problem initiating sex with Del..._DEL_ ...that is his name, though I rarely refer to him as such. And  
he has called me SUSAN, but so rarely that I don't recall the last time. When our child arrives, that will change, I'm sure. OUR  
CHILD...I am carrying a child fathered by DEL Spooner...and I am happy about that. Very much so...

OoooooOHHH...he's so DEEP...SOOODEEEP! I wrap my legs around him to keep him there, stretching so wonderfully, so...so  
ACHINGLY...his drilling me so good, so magnificently, that I scream "FUCK ME, BABY! KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE THAT!"...  
not so out of character now, that I've met Detective Del Spooner...


End file.
